User talk:Luvbee
Welcome Luvbee, and thank you for your edit to User:Luvbee! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! NerdyBoutKirby (talk) 10:45, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Queen Sectonia Please stop adding the speculation that "Queen Sectonia is still alive" on the Queen Sectonia page. NerdyBoutKirby and I have repeatedly needed to undo your edits to this page and it is becoming disruptive. I have noted several times now that it is purely speculation, and fan speculation does not belong on articles. Consider this your warning, please do not make that edit again or I will need to take disciplinary action. Thank you. -- Giokutalkuser 17:13, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Do not delete Do not delete content from your talk page, unless its vandalism. This is a warning. If you do it again, there will be consequences. Take care. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 20:09, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Don't do it Aside from that it's against the law, don't do it. You have much more to live for, and you shouldn't let something like what happened recently make you go to suicide. I understand that you're upset because your edits on Queen Sectonia have been reverted on multiple occasions; but it really is speculation. Sectonia doesn't show up afterwards. Think about this: Meta Knight wasn't revealed for Super Smash Bros 4, but the Halberd returned. There was speculation that Meta Knight could return, but it wasn't confirmed. Then they added his head for miis to use, but he still wasn't confirmed. Now he is confirmed, so it's no longer speculation. Sectonia's return hasn't been confirmed though. However, here's something you can do: you can go to the forums here, make your own forum thread (in "General Discussion), and you can talk about Queen Sectonia along with others that also want to talk about it. Here you can write about your speculations, your theories, fan bases, etc. It doesn't even have to be Kirby related, I think. There's a lot more to life than being rejected, so don't waste it on suicide. Do what you like to do, but not in a way that disrupts others. We mean no harm to you. We are not bad people, and I hope that you see that. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 12:34, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :I 100% agree with Iqskirby. Please take care of yourself. If you have to, do something that makes you feel happy, like a hobby or something. If editing on Wikia makes you feel bad, remember that you don't have to do it. :If you do decide to stay, I suggest reading the rules and try to learn some tricks that really help. As for speculation, go to the fourms as Iqskirby said for friendly conversation with other Kirby fans! I wish you the best. :D Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 14:22, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yea, suiside is never the answer. It is always regreted, and its not fun. There's plenty of people left on this planet (Especially the fourms.)For you to talk to about Sectonia and if she survived Kirby. There's plenty to do in this world, Dont do it. That Starman that hides in the corner ''Do you hide in a corner?'' 17:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC)